A Little Persuasion
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Black Widow needs a bit of encouragement from good friends.


**guestsurprise did this Avengers story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Black Widow was known for being ruthless and mean. Not exactly what Harley thought of as a friend figure. She was always giving cold stares and looking as if she was getting ready to kill one of the team members. Well one day, Harley ran away from home. He was dripping with sweat and could barely stand because he had been beaten and he was bruised from head to toe. He knew that he had to make it to the Avenger's tower for help.

"I don't know if I can make it," He whispered. He felt his knees buckle and the water began stinging his eyes like needles.

"You shouldn't be out here." came a stern voice. He turned around and he saw the legendary Black Widow behind him.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Harley screamed, running for dear life.

"Hey! Stop!" She called, now running after him and grabbing him by his shirt.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Cut it out!" She snapped. She wasn't trying to be mean, but she didn't have patience for children. She then noticed he was bruised and bleeding. Her face softened and she reached for him but he kicked her in defense.

"That does it," She snarled. She then held him in a really tight hug! He squirmed and squealed, but she had him! After a few minutes, he was out cold. She then picked him up and put him in the car and began to drive towards the tower.

1 hour later….

"Harley? Harley wake up." A gentle voice spoke. Harley's eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw that he was lying on a warm bed and covered in a comfortable blanket. He then felt gentle touches and turned to see the Black Widow sitting next to him. He let out a yelp in shock and he tried to get away, but she cornered him.

"Now just calm yourself; I'm not going to hurt you Harley," Natasha whispered, trying to get him to calm down. But what she noticed was that Harley was still running a fever and she wanted him to calm himself before he got worse.

"Harley, stop it!"

"Get away! I've heard of what you can do to your enemies!"

"You're not my enemy Harley." She said calmly. She reached out and saw him snuggle under the blankets as if for protection. Natasha cocked a curious brow and reached out for him again, seeing him snuggle down even further!

"Harley, c'mon." She said, now crawling closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" He said as he pulled out a new device he invented! It was a design he got from spider man! It was supposed to shoot out webbing!

"Kid put that thing away." Natasha said gently, still approaching him.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't have to trust me. I just need you to rest." She said, almost nose to nose with him.

"I said stay back!" Harley pleaded, now pressing the button and accidentally enveloping her in more webbing than he thought.

"HEY!" She said in pure shock as she was enveloped from her head to her lower back in webbing! She was stuck and couldn't move. "HARLEY!"

Now she sounded angry! Harley began to sweat even harder and he was afraid that she was going to really harm him now. He then began to cough and wheeze in fear. Hearing him, she began squirming to get loose, but she couldn't without his help.

"Harley, look I need to get loose. You're coughing more." She said, trying to remain calm.

Her only response was him coughing more and lying on his side in pain.

"Harley, let me out of here!" She said, not being able to reach her pocket knife. She then felt someone gently get on her back and someone gently cutting the webbing away. She knew it was Harley because of the wheezing from the person. She shifted and felt him almost fall off of her but she raised her hips to keep him steady.

"Harley? Harley hang in there," She whispered, trying to keep him from falling over on her. But his sickness worsened and he fell over on her back! "Harley!"

At that moment, Tony walked in and saw the position they were in. He chuckled a bit until and walked over and smacked Natasha's rump since she had both it and her hips up trying to keep Harley upright and her upper body was wrapped up tight.

"Ow hey!" She growled.

"Nice to see you too Natasha!" He chuckled, but then noticed Harley was sick and his face frowned.

"Tony help me! Get me out of here! Harley's hurt and he needs medical treatment," She responded. Within 1 second, Tony had Harley wrapped in blankets and he helped to unwind Natasha. Once she was free, she scooped the boy in her arms and held him.

"Tony, can you go into town and get some Penicillin? It will help him."

"Sure, just…"

"Just what?"

"Make sure he's comfortable." Tony responded. He then knelt down and gave him a gentle kiss on the head. "I'll be back kid. Hang in there."

Harley smiled a bit and watched Tony leave. He then looked up at the gentle face of Natasha.

"Now hush. I've got ya little man," She smiled softly as she gently kissed him on his cheek. This was a very rare moment she showed emotion. Harley looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her neck. Maybe she was not the dangerous person he thought she was. Right now she was exactly what he needed; a caring friend.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just an idea I had. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: It's great, Amiga! And I'll take your request now :)**


End file.
